Equations and Flower Crowns
by therevolutionsayshi
Summary: Newt doesn't have many friends, truth be told. Until the handsome new kid named Thomas comes and seems to only want to talk to Newt. But once Newt leaves Thomas's house after kissing him, he thinks he's ruined all his chances. Finding him awkwardly standing in his kitchen beside his mom wasn't part of that plan, though. High School AU. Newtmas.
Newt didn't have many friends, truth be told. Why should he though? He was the Brit in the back of class with a limp and ratty clothing. He was never the kind of kid you would walk up to and start a conversation with. He was the kind of kid who you cheated off of during a math test, or you copied lab answers from since you were talking to your friend the whole time. Needless to say, he didn't like high school that much. Until one day in mid-December, he met the least horrible person he thought he could ever find.

It was his third period, he was already done with the day, and he couldn't help but to think about new kid he had heard so many rumors about. Apparently, he was already caught humming Taylor Swift first period, and Selena Gomez second. Newt couldn't help to like the kid just hearing the rumors. He didn't know when he would get to meet him though, if he would. Which, he thought to himself, is a bit of a shame. Of course, as if an author was to lazy to think of a different way for them to meet, there the boy was during third period, standing by the teacher with a grin that just about melted Newt's heart. Now, that made Newt both more anxious and terrified to meet the guy.

"…so, Thomas, your seat will be beside Isaac," Ms. Paige said, "He's the boy with the blond hair in the back." She pointed to Newt as he glared at her and cowered in his seat. The boy looked at him in amusement and confusion. He walked back to the seat next to Newt, shoving the books he held on the top of the small bookshelf behind the two. Thomas leaned back and grinned at Newt, holding out a hand for him to shake. Newt looked at it, incredulous, before shaking it.

"I'm Thomas, and I'm guessing you don't like being called Isaac," the boy, Thomas, said. Newt smiled after a moment, albeit shakily.

"It's Newt, actually. She pretends Isaac is what I call myself to delude herself into a sense of security that everything is another bloody equation," Newt said, shrugging. Thomas laughed a tiny bit at that as a paper was passed back to him. Newt couldn't help to smile at Thomas, even when they were doing more notes on pointless information.

"I like you," Thomas said, mirth shining in his eyes as he looked at the awkward boy. Newt smiled too, after a moment. Maybe he could like Calculus with Thomas around.

* * *

"Hey, Newt," Thomas yelled from the end of the hall before Calculus a month later. It was, sadly, the only period the two had together besides lunch. Newt blushed as he waved back to him and continued on his way to Calculus, it was only a door away. Thomas pushed himself beside Newt in the same amount of time it took for Newt to get to the room.

"What was up with that? You just wave and leave me stranded in the hallway?" Thomas asked in a joking tone, but Newt couldn't help but to feel bad. He ducked his head as he made his way to his seat.

"Uh, sorry, Tommy," Newt said, wincing at his awkward words. He was ruining his chances of even just being friends. Thomas stopped in his tracks, as if someone had just pressed the pause button on a remote. But he didn't look angry or annoyed. Just confused.

"Tommy. Tommy. Tommy? Tommy! I like it," Thomas said, making different voices each time he said the name. He grinned at Newt, who smiled a small smile back. The two took their seats as more people filed into the room. Thomas's facial expression turned to one of complete dread.

"I can't make up a name for Newt," he said, true terror in his eyes. "Nothing! Your name is only one syllable, and you say you don't like your first name. This is nonsense. I have been cheated from giving you a proper nickname." Newt laughed at Thomas's over dramatic arm flails.

"Bloody hell, Tommy. It's a nickname. Don't get so worked up about it," Newt said. Something flashed in Thomas's eyes that looked a bit like Jealousy. Thomas shook his head.

"Why don't I just hang out with you more and more until I'll have enough stories to make my own nickname which no one else would ever know the story behind," Thomas said, grinning as if it was the best plan of all time. Newt stared at him, confused to why he would even want to fulfill his promise of a nickname.

"Are you even sure that's a good idea? I mean, I'm not as great as you seem to think I am," Newt said. Thomas rolled his eyes at Newt's reply.

"Of course it's a good idea. I want a friend and so far, you're the coolest person by far that I think I've ever met," Thomas said. Newt raised an eyebrow.

"You've only known me for one month. Our friendship is only one bloody month old. Why do you think I'm so cool?" Newt asked. Thomas rolled his eyes as Ms. Paige came into the classroom.

"You have a phone, right?" Thomas asked. Newt nodded, looking at him as if he were stupid. Thomas took a paper from a pile behind him and wrote an address and a phone number and his name on the paper. He gave it to Newt.

"Promise me you'll call," Thomas looked at Newt with pleading eyes. Puppy dog eyes. Newt caved in. Why was this boy so… cute?

"Fine," Newt said, cursing his new friend. He wrote his own address on a corner of the paper, ripping it off to give to him. "Let's call it even. We can both stalk each other now." Thomas silently cheered as Ms. Paige droned on about the homework.

* * *

Newt didn't think he could sink this low. He had been sitting in his bed, fiddling with his phone for a hour. His little sister had come into his room twice saying she was scared for him since he was acting so weird, especially on a Friday. The second time she came in with her favorite flower crown, placing it on his head.

"This Thomas guy thinks you're cool, Newty," his sister had said after she had put the flower crown on his head. "Just call him."

"No, I can't, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but I can't. I've only known him for a month. He might just be trying to pull something off on me," Newt sighed, leaning back. He took off the flower crown and put it on his sister's head. "And I can't take your crown, Sonya. It's your favorite. It would be mean." She put the crown back on his head as forcefully as she could without breaking it.

"You need it," she said, "for luck." She smiled widely and ran off, laughing for their mom to tell her a story, even though it was only four-thirty. He smiled at her back, took a deep breath and before he knew what he was doing, he had dialed Thomas's number and had his phone to his ear. Only when he had heard Thomas's 'hey' did he know he made a terrible mistake. He was totally blaming the flower crown on his head.

"Uh, hey Tommy. It's Newt," Newt said, blushing when he heard a muffled cheer from the other line.

"Newt! I thought you were going to abandon me beside the phone! I've been waiting for, like, fifty-seven minutes!" Thomas said, his grin showing even in his voice. Newt couldn't help to smile himself.

"That's about how long I've been thinking about calling you," Newt admitted.

"I'm glad you did," Thomas said. Newt heard a muffled bark and a clattering of pans. "Sorry about that. Chuck, my brother, I think I told you about him, is trying to make himself something to eat at the moment. I think my mom is trying to help, but she's trying to teach him to cook without her help so she isn't actually helping at the moment. So there'll be a lot of that."

"Have fun with that," Newt said, amused. Thomas laughed a bit, even though it wasn't really that funny. Newt could almost feel the awkwardness emanating from his new friend from across the phone.

"So, wanna come over later, then? I mean, you don't have to, just a suggestion. But I'm bored and my mom thinks I'm making you up and using you as an excuse for not talking to many other people. I mean, my mom said I can have anyone over as long as she's here, so, I mean, I'm allowed," Thomas was rambling and Newt couldn't help to be endeared by it.

"Sure, I'll come. I'll just ask my mom," Newt interrupted, surprising himself. Thomas was silent for a moment, then cheered.

"Go ask, go ask, go ask!" Thomas chanted as Newt went downstairs to talk to his mom. He laughed at Thomas's excitement, not expecting him to be so happy. As Newt walked to his mom he moved his phone away from his mouth to talk to her while still listening to Thomas's cheering.

"Hey, mum?" He began. She looked over to him with a smiling, confused look. It got even more confused once she saw the phone by his ear. "Can I go over to Thomas's house? He's a new friend of mine, and his mom will be there. She said it was okay," Newt said. He and Thomas, who had finally managed to calm himself, waited in bated breath for her answer. Her smile grew.

"Of course, Newt. Just be back before nine, okay?" She said. Newt grinned as Thomas began cheering again. Newt heard a muffled bark and a boy's yell.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks mum!" He said. She nodded.

"I like the flower crown, by the way," she said, glancing up to his hair. Newt struck a pose and flicked non-existent long hair over his shoulder.

"Isn't it just perfect?" He said in the most arrogant voice he could muster. Both the voices he was listening to laughed, Thomas especially. Newt grabbed the keys to his car from the table after a second of grinning in an accomplished fashion.

"Alright, I'm gonna go then," he said and turned to his mom, "See you later!" He said, waving a bit and walked out to his car.

"See you in about ten minutes, Tommy," Newt said.

"See you then!" Thomas said. Newt grinned as he backed out of his driveway, still amazed he had even one friend.

* * *

After a single knock, the door to Thomas's house was already open, leaving Newt standing awkwardly on the doorstep, his fist still in the air. Thomas was grinning maniacally at Newt. Then he glanced to the flowers laying atop Newt's head. His grin dropped, replaced with a blush, and leaving Newt to guess what was happening.

"What did I miss? I've only been here three seconds and I've already bloody missed something," Newt said, flailing his arms to express his annoyance with his situation. Thomas wasn't helping, just standing there with a dopey look on his face, staring at the crown Newt wore.

"You look nicer than you did at school," Thomas managed to choke out. Newt did his ridiculous pose and non-existent hair flip thing again. Thomas grinned at the boy.

"Alright, come in you dork." Thomas said, then, opening the door wider for Newt to enter. Thomas ushered the two into the kitchen, wanting Newt to meet his mom, apparently. She was telling Chuck which spices to grab when the two came in. Thomas's mom looked up and smiled at the newcomer, her few wrinkles disappeared as she did so.

"So this must be Newt!" She said, standing up and holding out her hand for him to shake. As he did, she said, "I've heard a lot about you, you know. Don't worry, all good things." She winked. Newt blushed a bit.

"I like the flower crown, by the way," she said. Newt smiled, looking back at Thomas who shook his head violently. Newt begrudgingly followed his lead and didn't strike a pose in front of Thomas's mom the moment the two met.

"Thank you, Ms. Edison. My sister gave it to me for good luck, actually," Newt said. She nodded, smiling, almost like she knew why he needed luck for talking to his friend.

"So, wanna watch a movie or something?" Thomas asked, obviously trying to drag the two from his mom.

"Sure," Newt said, following him downstairs.

"Have fun! I'll bring you boys some dinner!" Ms. Edison said, Thomas walking a bit faster.

"Just ignore her," Thomas said. Newt snickered.

"We will! And thank you!" Newt shouted back to Ms. Edison. Thomas looking at him in shock.

"Why'd you do that?" Thomas asked. Newt grinned and plopped himself down on the couch.

"I like your mom. Now choose a movie, Tommy."

"Oh, fine, bossy. You're more of a mom than my mom is," Thomas said, making Newt blush.

"Jeez, just choose a bloody movie already," Newt said. Thomas grinned.

"Will do, mom. By the way, you look cute when you blush," Thomas said, turning back to the movies, leaving Newt to curl up and blush harder.

"Shuddup," Newt mumbled. Thomas smirked.

"Wanna watch Harry Potter?" Thomas said, then. Newt uncurled and smiled.

"Yeah, Definitely. Put it on!" Newt said and Thomas laughed.

"Wow Newt, so eager."

"It's a bloody good series."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Thomas said, putting in the movie and sitting next to Newt, smiling at him. Newt smiled back, blushing a bit, still.

* * *

The two had watched the first two Harry Potter movies with dramatic reenactments of each of the characters and laughing at each other's impressions of Snape before remembering to check the time. So when Newt did check the time, he jumped up quickly with a swear. Thomas looked up at him in confusion, feeling as if he lost something. He was cold without the pressure of Newt beside him.

"What's up?" Thomas asked. Newt started towards the stairs, his flower crown falling off.

"I'm late I'm late I'm bloody late my mom's gonna bloody kill me!" Newt said.

"Newt, calm down, your mom will understand. Just, go, ok? I'll bring you your jacket on Monday, or you can come back tomorrow, okay?" Thomas said. Newt took a breath, and nodded.

"Thanks, Tommy," Newt said, smiling. Thomas, stood, leading Newt out, picking up the flower crown Newt dropped as he did.

"Hey, mom, Newt's heading out now. He's late," Thomas said, waving at his mom as they walked through to the door. Thomas grinned at Newt as he opened the door.

"You don't break the rules much, do you?" He asked. Newt shook his head.

"Basically, never," Newt said. Thomas smiled and put the crown back on Newt's head, lopsided.

"You should live a little, Newt. Do something, break the rules a bit more often. Be brave," Thomas said. Newt's eyes steeled over, as if he was doing something he had been meaning to do for a while. And then he leaned over and kissed Thomas. He pulled back with a blush, and a spark in his eye.

"I-I'm sorry. Thanks, Tommy. I- I gotta go. Bye!" Newt said, and jogging back to his car, leaving Thomas on his own doorstep, blushing and giving him an awkward wave.

"Bye, Newt," Thomas said, Newt winced and waved as he got into his car. He let out a deep breath he had been holding in. He was doomed.

* * *

Once Newt got back in his house, he was greeted to the sight of his mom pacing in their kitchen. Her arms were crossed, in a way that made it seem as if she were both angry and terrified. He knew why, of course. What he tried to do the year before just about changed his mom's life in the worst way possible.

"Hey, mom," Newt said as he came in, wincing at how awkward it sounded. His mom turned, and surged towards him, hugging him tightly. She pulled away after a moment, glaring at her son.

"Isaac Newton. Why were you out so late? I told you to be back before nine. It is nine thirty. For someone so smart, and named after someone so smart, I would've thought you would have better time management than that. You had me and Sonya so worried. Newt! You will not do that again, you hear me?" She was shouting by the end. Newt winced at her words. He was becoming dangerously close to shouting back at her.

"I'm sorry, mom. We were watching Harry Potter and we lost track of time," Newt said. His mom's eyes softened a bit, at that.

"Your love for Harry Potter is gonna get you hurt someday," she said. Newt smiled.

"Probably. I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" Newt said, and put the crown he had been wearing down on the counter. "That's Sonya's, by the way." His mom put it back on his head.

"She told me to tell you when you came back that it's yours now," she said. Newt sighed.

"I'm not gonna take it from her," he said. His mom rolled her eyes.

"She made her choice and you have to accept it. Also, I'm pretty sure you want it, too. I'm guessing that Tommy boy you like so much liked it too?" She smirked, even though she obviously was still a bit angry at him. Her smile grew wider as Newt blushed.

"You're okay with it?" He asked. His mom hugged him again.

"As long as you aren't lying, I'm okay with it. And I really don't think you're lying," she said. Newt hugged her back at her words.

"I'm not, I couldn't. Besides, I've already messed up my chances," Newt said. His mom peeled back from their hug, her hands on his shoulders.

"If you guys were truly friends, nothing you can do can truly ruin your friendship. Especially not if you're being brave. Saying your chances are ruined if he's gay or bi or whatever, is like saying a dog isn't going to get a sandwich on a countertop. You can make it as hard as you can to get that sandwich, but as long as that sandwich isn't already eaten, the dog with get the sandwich. You can try to ruin those chances, but as long as you believe you do, or as long as you don't stop talking to him, you have a chance. You will always have chances, Newt. Don't give up on him just because you think you ruined everything. You should know, Newt, that everything will work out perfectly in the end," she said. Newt smiled at her widely hugging her again for a moment, then backing off quickly again.

"Thank you, mom. Nice analogy, by the way," he said. She smirked.

"I know. Now go to bed, Newt. You have a long day ahead of you, I think," his mom said. Newt smiled and nodded, agreeing even though it was only nine forty-six.

* * *

Newt woke up the next day to his sister opening his door. He propped his head up to look at his sister.

"Hey, Sonya. What's up?" He said. She fidgeted, not quite learning how to calm her nerves properly yet.

"Mom said to tell you that there's someone here for you. You told me to tell you if she seemed overly happy. She does," she said. He sighed, ruffling her hair as he passed to go to his mom and who he assumed was going to be Thomas.

"You can take over my room while I'm downstairs, if you want," he said to her. He saw her bolt into his room then. Why she had an obsession with being in his room he would never know. Once he was downstairs, he was greeted to the sight of his mom smiling widely and Thomas standing beside her awkwardly.

"Uh, hey Tommy," Newt said awkwardly. "What's wrong?" Thomas held out Newt's jacket, smirking.

"You left this at my place. Also, I got to talk to you about something," Thomas said. Newt's mom immediately left the two in the Kitchen.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to, I mean, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid of me, and I would understand if you never wanted to see me again. It was just a seize the moment kind of thing, like what you had been talking about. I'm sorry," Newt said. Thomas shook his head laughing lightly.

"It's quite the opposite, really. I'm quite glad you kissed me. You know why?" Thomas said. Newt was confused by his reaction.

"Why?" Newt asked. Thomas leaned forward and kissed him. It was short and sweet, and left him wanting more. Thomas smiled once he backed off. Newt gaped at Thomas.

"Why'd you do that? Why do you, of all people, like me? Since when? Why?" Thomas smirked as Newt rattled off questions. Thomas ended his questions with another kiss, longer this time, still leaving Newt's conscience begging for more.

"Not everything is a bloody equation, you know," Thomas whispered, smirking. It was Newt kissing Thomas, that time, long and lingering, leaving him happier than he had been in years. He was blaming the flower crown.


End file.
